Identified
Identification}} | recorded = October 1, 2007–April 25, 2008 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 37:44 | label = Hollywood | producer = | prev_title = V | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Identified is the second studio album by Vanessa Hudgens, released on July 1, 2008 in the U.S. June 24, 2008 in Japan, February 13, 2009 in most European countries and February 16, 2009 in the United Kingdom. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. Hudgens embarked on her first concert tour, Identified Summer Tour between August and September 2008 in support of the album. Release Singles "Sneakernight" was released as the first and only single from the album. The track, produced by J.R. Rotem, was released on May 27, 2008 in the United States and February 8, 2009 in Europe. The song peaked at number 88 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The music video was filmed by Malcolm Jones and premiered on June 13, 2008. Critical reception |title=Identified - Vanessa Hudgens : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards |publisher=AllMusic |date=2008-06-24 |accessdate=2012-08-08}} | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = http://www.blender.com/guide/reviews.aspx?ID=5188 | rev3 = Digital Spy | rev3Score = | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = (C+) | rev5 = Leigh Valley | rev5Score = | rev6 = Robert Christgau | rev6Score = | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7Score = | rev8 = The New York Times | rev8Score = (positive) | rev9 = Variety | rev9Score = (positive) }} Identified has received generally favorable reviews, having a 63 "metascore" based on 7 reviews. Billboard said that the album "panders to the preteen demo with stop-start pop that ranges from pleasant (the title track) to dull ("Amazed") to off-putting ("Hook It Up"). But for little girls, this is one nonstop sing-along." The New York Times said that "a handful of songs like this would have sufficed to help mature her image, and yet "Identified" is far more interesting and unexpected." Blender gave it a three stars out of five, and claimed that her "voice was made to rip, and when she lets go just a little, the coyness turns sultry—proof that she might just have a life after high school." Variety said that Identified "shows that the High School Musical veteran is definitely ready to graduate. The better parts of the album find her reaching for a more mature sound, but she hedges her bets with large portions of treacly teen-pop...The weakest link in most of the songs is Hudgens thin, piping voice." Track listing Personnel The following people contributed to Identified * Vanessa Hudgens – vocals * Vanessa Hudgens, Cathy Dennis, Kara DioGuardi, Leah Haywood, Nasri, Ashley Valentin, Rock Mafia, Christopher Rojas, Carlos Alvarez – background vocals * Lukasz Gottwald – keyboards * Jack Daley – bass * Tyrone Johnson, Scott Jacoby – guitar Production * Jonathan "J.R." Rotem, Dr. Luke, Christopher Rojas, Emanuel Kiriakou, Devrim Karaoglu, Daniel James, Scott Jacoby, Antonina Armato, Matt Beckley – executive producers * Chris Gehringer – mastering * Nick Banns – mastering assistant * Jason Recon Coons, Matty Green, Steve Hammons, Scott Jacoby, Emily Wright – engineers * Jon Lind, Mio Vukovic – A&R * Miranda Penn Turin – photography Chart performance Identified debuted at #23 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 22,000 copies sold in its first week, 12,000 less than her first album, V. Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Release history References Category:2008 albums Category:Vanessa Hudgens albums Category:Albums produced by Benny Blanco Category:Albums produced by Dr. Luke Category:Albums produced by Emanuel Kiriakou Category:Albums produced by J.R. Rotem Category:Albums produced by Rock Mafia Category:Albums produced by The Messengers (producers) Category:Hollywood Records albums